01 września 1991
TP1 7.55 Program dnia 8.00 Kraj za miastem 8.20 Od niedzieli do niedzieli 9.00 Dla młodych widzów: Teleranek - "Safari" - film CSRF 10.40 Przygody roślin: "Cesarz najeźdźców" odc. 12 serialu franc. 11.10 Notowania, czyli co się opłaca rolnikowi 11.35 TV koncert życzeń 12.05 "Westerplatczyk z Białorusi" - prog. dok. 12.30 Teatr dla dzieci - Hanna Januszewska: "Nawojka" 13.25 Magazyn "Morze" (ze Szczecina) 13.45 Sport - MŚ w lekkiej atletyce - Tokio 91 14.50 Tak się to zaczęło - film dok. TVP 15.20 TV Teatr Rozmaitości - Wiesław Wiernieki: "Restauracja" 17.15 Teleexpress 17.35 "Ref-Ren" - piosenkarz II Korpusu armii Andersa, cz. I "Daleka droga" 18.30 Telewizjer 19.00 Wieczorynka - Walt Disney przedstawia: "Gumisie" 19.30 Wiadomości 20.05 "Babcia czy nie babcia" odc. filmu francuskiego z serii "Kim jest ten chłopak?" 21.00 "Ref-Ren" - cz. II "Czerwone maki" 22.00 7 dni - świat 22.30 Wiadomości wieczorne 22.50 Sportowa niedziela 23.30 Zakończenie programu TP2 8.00 Dziennik Dwójki 8.10 Przegląd tygodnia (dla niesłyszących) 8.45 "Babcia czy nie babcia" - odc. 5 filmu fab. prod. francuskiej z serii "Kim jest ten chłopak?" 9.40 Jutro poniedziałek - mag. codziennych spraw rodzinnych 10.00 CNN- Headline News 10.20 Program lokalny 10.50 Magazyn przechodnia 11.00 Wspólnota w kulturze 11.30 Terra X - "Śladami Sindbada" serial dok. prod. niemieckiej 12.15 Zwierzęta wokół nas: Podaj łapę 12.30 Express Dimanche 12.45 Międzynarod. Targi Inicjatyw Teatralnych 13.10 Sto pytań do... Stefana Bratkowskiego 13.50 "Tam, gdzie zaczęła się II wojna światówa" - film dok. 14.30 Kino familijne: "Daktari" - serial prod. USA 15.30 Konkursowe reminiscencje - reportaż 16.00 Powitanie i gość programu 16.15 Twarz moja pospolita - film dok. o Tadeuszu Nowaku 16.45 Pies, czyli kot - fel. Stanisława Tyma 16.55 Program dnia 17.00 Dziennik Dwójki 17.05 Sport: MŚ w lekkiej atletyce - Tokio 91 18.00 Bliżej świata - przegląd telewizji satelitarnych 19.00 Wydarzenie tygodnia 19.30 Interart 91 - międzynarod. plener rzeźby w Warszawie 20.00 XXVI Międzynarodowy Festiwal Oratoryjno- Kantatowy 21.30 Panorama dnia (ostatnia) 21.45 "Kwarantanna" - film fab. (obyczajowy) prod. USA 23.15 Dziennik Dwójki 23.20 "Już nie zaśpiewam" - widowisko poświęcone Ordonce 23.55 Program na poniedziałek TP Katowice 14.30 „Reksio ratownik" - film dla dzieci 14.45 Z serii „Family Classic": „A jeśli jestem inny" - film fabularny 15.35 „VII Międzynarodowy Akademicki Festiwal Folklorystyczny" - relacja z Ogrodzieńca 16.05 „Na celowniku" - gościem w studiu będzie Alojzy Pietrzyk 16.35 „W klasztornej ciszy" - reportaż 16.50 Studio Regionalne 17.05 „Tajemnicze zniknięcie" - film kryminalny prod. angielskiej 18.00 Aktualności 18.15 „Przegląd tygodnia" 18.30 Studio Regionalne 18.45 „I Festiwal Artystów Chrześcijan": 77's (USA) 19.00 „Sport w Trójce": I liga piłki nożnej PTV Echo 8.00 Bajki 11.00 Echo Trip 13.30 6/7 - Wszędobylski magazyn Echa 16.00 Z tajnych archiwów MO 16.30 Czas dla prezydenta 16.55 Kup Pan Auto 17.00 Elita 17.15 Bajki 18.00 Giełda towarowa 18.15 Hity z satelity 18.30 Echotekst 18.55 Teleshop 19.00 Tydzień we Wrocławiu 19.30 Hity z satelity 19.40 W poszukiwaniu Energii Życia 19.55 Giełda nieruchomości 20.05 Echosport 21.00 Eurosport 22.00 Nie tylko dla Vidiotów 23.00 Giełda towarowa 23.10 Giełda nieruchomości 23.15 Hity z satelity 23.30 Echotekst 23.55 Tydzień we Wrocławiu 0.30 Muzyka na dobranoc 1.00 - 6.55 Sky News BBC1 6.50 Open University 7.15 Athletics 10.30 Greenbelt 11.30 See Hear! 12.00 Some Enchanted Evening 12.30 Country File 13.00 News 13.45 Cartoons 14.00 EastEnders 15.00 Dallas 15.45 Midnight Lace 17.30 Cartoons 17.45 Safari UK 18.25 News 18.40 Songs of Praise 19.15 Keeping Up Appearances 19.45 Bread 20.15 Trainer 21.10 News 22.15 Screen One: Hancock 23.25 Everyman 0.05 Mahabharat 0.45 Weather BBC2 6,35 Open University 12.00 English Romantic Poets in Italy 12.25 English Whose English? 12.50 Holiday Outings 13.00 Care in the Community 13.25 Sunday Grandstand 18.00 This Is Your Life 18.30 One Man and His Dog 19.15 Okavango - Jewel of the Kalahari 20.10 The Last Days of Leningrad 21.10 John Sessions's Tall Tales 21.35 Golf 22.15 Moviedrome ScreenSport 3.00 Boks - walki zawodowców USA 4.30 Golf - USA PGA Tour 6.30 Kolarstwo amatorskie 7.00 Mistrzostwajapońskiej Formuły 3 8.00 Magazyn sportowy z USA 9.00 Sport motocyklowy - Superbike 9.30 Auto - magazyn z Francji 10.00 Szwedzka liga speedway 10.30 Surfing 11.00 O puchar Kanady: Szwecja - USA13.00 Surfing 13.30 Sport wodny - skutery 14.00 Formuła 1 - mag. 15.00 Kolarstwo - kryterium 16.00 Sport motocyklowy, Superbike MS w Sugo (Japonia) 17.00 Sport motorowy z Holandii 18.15 Sport motorowy z Anglii 18.45 Tele - strzał - pierwszy sport - News show 19.00 Brytyjskie mistrzostwa crossowe 20.00 Piłka ręczna z Ehingen 22.00 Automobilsport Pro 7 5.25 Dusty, Dusty - ser. USA 5.50 Wszyscy moi kochani - ser. USA 6.10 Profile natury - film dok. prod. kanad. 6.35 W krainie dzikich zwierząt - film dok. USA 7.20 Moi trzej synowie - ser. USA 7.45 Co za małpi teatr - ser. USA 8.10 Mork z ark - powt. 8.35 Muppet show - ser. lalkowy USA 9.00 Marynarka leczy rany - film muz. USA 10.55 Bill Cosby show - kom. USA 11.25 Powtórzenia: M.AS.H., Anioł na Ziemi, W krainie dzikich zwierząt, Dzikie mustangi 15.15 Ostatnia wola Raymonda - film krym. USA 17.00 Trio na cztery pięści - powt. 17.55 Wiadomości i pogoda 18.10 Hardeastle i McCormick - ser. USA 19.50 Bill Cosby show - powt. 20.15 Tajny kod Charliego - film prod. austral. 21.15 Ulice San Francisco - ser. krym. USA 22.55 Przeżegnaj się i do piekła z tobą - film prod. USA 0.25 Wiadomości i pogoda 0.35 Wspaniały sąd Harry'ego - ser. USA 1.00 Kobra proszę przejąć - ser. krym. USA 1.50 Anielska twarz - film krym. USA 3.15 Marynarka leczy rany - film USA - powt. RTL Plus 6.00 Program dla dzieci 9.15 Uprowadzenie Yogiego w kosmos 10.55 Sztuka i przesłanie 11.00 Tattingersy - Francuski kochanek - ser. 11.50 Romans bez końca - ser. 12.35 KM giganty 13.00 Czas juniora: Mój ojciec jest nie z tej Ziemi, Rodzina Munsterów, Ultraman 14.15 Adam 12 - ser. 14.40 Wywiad z Carolą Hohn 14.45 Co za małpi teatr - kom. prod. niem. 16.10 Wszystko zrobione ręcznie - kom. USA 17.45 Moda, modele i intrygi - ser. 18.45 Aktualności 19.10 Melodie z rodzinnych stron - Letni festyn 91 20.15 Tajemnice w złotych nylonach - film prod. niem.-franc.-wł. 21.50 Zwierciadło TV 22.25 Prime Time - późne wydanie 22.40 Model i szpicel - ser. 23.35 Wilkołak - ser. 0.00 Mroczna strefa - ser. 0.50 Z cyklu A Hitchcock przedstawia - Skok w śmierć - film 1.15 Catch up. Sat 1 7.30 Powtórzenia: Główka, główka, Trzy dziewczyny i trzech chłopców, Zwariowana farma Olliego, Mocne koty z kosmosu, Trick 7, Zapp 10.00 Zwierzęta i my 10.30 Magazyn dla turystów 10.55 Tak widziane 11.05 Dziewczyna z plebanii - film austr. powt. 12.45 Bingo - gra - powt. 13.20 Hotel-Cud-ser. USA 14.15 Nowości na dużym ekranie 14.40 Diamentowy kwartet - film USA 16.05 Przybrzeżni piraci - ser. przyg. prod. kanad. 16.30 Drops - quiz dla młodych i dorosłych 17.05 Ostatni Mohikanin film prod. niem.-hiszp.-wł. 18.45 Spojrzenia 18.50 Sport Club 19.30 Ukryta kamera 20.00 SAT 1 na międzynarod. wystawie telekomun. 20.15 Balduin - feryjny postrach - film franc.-wł. 21.45 Spojrzenia, wiad., sport i pogoda 22.00 Talk im Turm 23.15 Mad Max II - film prod. austral. 0.55 Program 1.05 Teletekst dla wszystkich. Tele 5 6.40 Dzień dobry z Bino - pr. dla dzieci 11.00 Czy ten mężczyzna nie jest boski? - film prod. ang. 12.35 Relacje, opinie, reportaże 13.00 Tydzień w Tele 5 13.15 Normalni - giełda miejsc pracy 13.40 Gry i zabawa z Bino - pr. dla dzieci 16.15 Finisz - film USA 17.58 Fazit 18.00 US-Open: Flushing Meadow z Nowego Jorku 5.00 Wideo non stop